Can I Have This Dance
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: What was Kendall and Jo's First slow dance like   Inspised by Can I Have This Dance and Just Wanna Be With You From High School Musical 3


Can I Have This Dance

Inspired by High School Musical Songs

Kendall and Jo were in the palm woods park having a picnic.

"So" Kendall said

"So what" Jo said

"You look very pretty today"

"Thanks and you look very cute"

Kendall blushed and smiled and heard a slow song

"Can I have this dance" Jo asked

"What" Kendall asked in a confused tone?

"You mean you never been slow dancing before"

"I have I just never got asked by the girl" Kendall said while getting up

"So can I have this dance"

"Yes you can"

Jo took his hand and went closer to the music. Kendall smiled and kissed her

**Take my hand, take a breath**

**Pull me close and take one step**

**Keep your eyes locked on mine, **

**And let the music be your guide.**

**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)**

**We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Oh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide**

**'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**

**Let it rain, let it pour**

**What we have is worth fighting for**

**You know I believe, that we were meant to be**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**

**And every turn will be safe with me**

**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**

**You know I'll catch you through it all**

**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)**

**'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

Kendall and Jo finished and looked up and saw it raining.

"That was the best slow dance I ever had" Kendall said

"Me too Kendall me too" Jo said while walking back

"So what now"

"I don't know"

Later on that night Kendall was locked in his room with Logan writing a song.

"Let's try it from the top" Logan said while grabbing his guitar

"Ok" Kendall said

**I've got a lot of things**

**I have to do**

**All these distractions**

**Our future's coming soon**

**We're being pulled**

**A hundred different directions**

**But whatever happens**

**I know I've got you**

**You're on my mind**

**You're in my heart**

**It doesn't matter where we are**

**We'll be alright**

**Even if we're miles apart**

**All I wanna do**

**Is be with you**

**Be with you**

**There's nothing we can't do**

**Just wanna be with you**

**Only you**

**No matter where life takes us**

**Nothing can break us apart**

**You know it's true**

**I just wanna be with you**

**You know how life can be**

**It changes overnight**

**It's sunny then raining**

**But it's all right**

**A friend like you**

**Always makes it easy**

**I know that you get me**

**Every time**

**Through every up**

**Through every down**

**You know I'll always be around**

**Through anything**

**You can count on me**

**All I wanna do**

**Is be with you**

**Be with you**

**There's nothing we can't do**

**Just wanna be with you**

**Only you**

**No matter where life takes us**

**Nothing can break us apart**

**You know it's true**

**I just wanna be with you**

**I just wanna be with you**

"You think she'll like it" Kendall asked

"Ya she will if she doesn't well it's her lose" Logan said

Kendall smiled knowing he has the best girlfriend and friends he could wish for.


End file.
